1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to electrical energy sources and more specifically to substantially autonomous portable electrical energy sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile power supplies are often needed where electric appliance operation is desired during emergency situations when the public utility grid is unavailable. Since practically every electrical appliance requires 110V AC electricity to operate, the mobile power supply must have some means of generating alternating current within an acceptable voltage range.
One commonly used method involves the use of a fuel-driven generator. Such generators, however, are bulky and lack the versatility of portability in automobiles, convoys, boats, and the like. Fuel driven generators may also pollute and emit carbon monoxide which can be dangerous to users, especially in close quarters.
An alternative and more compact form of power source is based on solar energy that is converted to electrical power through the use of solar panels in conjunction with converters, inverters, and the like. However, these systems may be costly, while being unworkable during inclement weather conditions.
Inverters are also available to invert low direct current (“DC”) voltage such as around 8-12 volts to alternating current (“AC”) mains voltage levels, of around 110-120 volts. However, such inverters may be costly while rapidly depleting the DC voltage source.
Additional drawbacks of conventional power supplies and/or generators, notwithstanding the fact that they may be capable of providing a maximum AC output of 1000 Watts of power on a continuous operation of 12 hours, is that these primarily gasoline operated generators emit fumes and polluting hydrocarbons during their operations. Noise levels of such generators may be excessive, ranging from 47 dBA at ¼ load up to 57 dBA and higher at full load.
Moreover, power inverter systems having 12 Volts from a battery and converting the 12V to a 115 Volt AC household power, with output power at 2500-Watts continuous with a 5000-Watts surge has been known to electrical engineers and the public for years.
Japanese Patent No. 57-193,977, published Nov. 29, 1982 to Tokunaga Kiichi, et al., appears to show DC current control device that controls for output of maximum electric power, a secondary battery, and an inverter when converting DC power from solar batteries, but does not appear to disclose the present invention as claimed.
Similarly European Patent No. 0-372-933, published Jun. 13, 1990 to Nishi Kazuo, et al., appears to disclose providing an appliance with a power supply in the form of a solar energy accumulator, but does not appear to disclose the present invention as claimed.
Additionally, Japanese Patent No. 3-74,147, published Mar. 28, 1991 to Yamamoto Yoshiro, et al., appears to show a system having solar cell and diesel engine driven generator charging means for charging a storage battery, but does not appear to disclose the present invention as claimed.
Moreover, many of the aforementioned related art systems generally require an external 12 Volt battery source to operate, while outputting only AC Power.
Also, installation is generally required by hardwiring AC output to the battery, while the inverter may need mounting as well. When connected to a vehicle, boat, or RV, the aforementioned systems may require constant running of the engine to provide the 12-Volt power source, and thus severely limit the portability when operated with a vehicle.
Moreover, it is not uncommon for such a unit to require forty or more hours to fully charge its internal rechargeable battery. It would be desirable, however to provide a power inverter system having a predetermined minimum DC internal/portable voltage supply that can produce 2500-20000 watts AC and that has a reduced amount of time to fully charge its internal rechargeable battery system.
Thus, an electrical energy source solving the aforementioned problems is desired.